Nous sommmes là
by Palimpsyde
Summary: Apres que Will soit partit, Elisabeth dépérit sur Molokai durant de long mois. L’arrivée de Joshuamee la sauvera du chagrin. Une nuit, alors qu’elle va mieux, elle écrit à la seule personne qui a pu l’aider : Gibbs.


* * *

_**Nous sommes là** _

Rating: K+

Pairing: Pas de l'amour mais de l'affection : Gibbs/Elisabeth. Fond de Willa.

Genre : Triste. Lettre.

Résumé : Apres que Will soit partit, Elisabeth dépérit sur Molokai durant de long mois. L'arrivé de Joshuamee (qui viendra accompagné de Tai, de l'Empress et du Pearl) la sauvera du chagrin. Une nuit, alors qu'elle va mieux, elle écrit à la seule personne qui a pu l'aider : Gibbs.

Concours : Lettre. Autre Couple.

Disclaimer : Potc n'est pas à moi mais à Disney.

Remarque : Ben oui !! Si personne ne vient aider Liz après Molokai, je ne vois pas trop comment elle peut voir la vie en rose ! James, Will et Papa sont Mort, Jack décide de pas la revoir : Résultat, elle se retrouve bien seule la petite ! J'ai donc réfléchit et je trouve que Gibbs est un brave Homme et que ce rôle lui va comme un gant.

* * *

Cher Joshuamee

Je vous écris cette lugubre lettre,  
Veuillez d'avance m'en pardonner,  
Elle n'apportera que de la peine,  
Dans nos cœurs déjà si brisés.

Promis.  
Je ne recommencerai plus.  
Promis.  
C'est la dernière de mes bévues.  
Promis.  
Demain, dès l'aube, je serai redevenue

Elisabeth Turner Swann.  
Votre Reine des Pirates.

O

C'est plutôt bête non ?

Nous naviguons sur le même navire, vous et moi mais cependant, il m'est impossible de parler de ces choses là en tête à tête avec vous. Je m'obstine à m'enfermer dans ma cabine et à vous écrire à travers ce stupide morceau de papier alors qu'il me suffirait de sortir par la porte et de simplement venir vous rejoindre sur le pont pour partager mes soucis.

Ne vous méprenez pas Joshuamee.

Ce n'est point vous qui me faites faux bond.

Vous me connaissez depuis que je suis toute petite alors me lamenter devant vous n'est évidement pas ce qui me perturbe ici. Le problème vient des autres, de l'équipage du Black Pearl. Que diront-ils s'ils voient leur reine ainsi défaite et soudainement si pleurnicharde ? Je ne souhaite nullement être faible en leur présence ; je suis sensée être impitoyable et une véritable femme fatale donc c'est décidé, je préfère rester cloîtrée seule, serrer les dents et attendre que les tourments de mon âme passent.

Restons à l'écart l'un de l'autre, ne suscitons pas de rumeurs inutiles, gardons nos distances et continuons à croire en un avenir meilleur.

O

Ce soir, si j'écris une lettre, c'est parce que je suis sur le point de craquer.

D'échouer. Lamentablement.

Les nuits sont longues, je réfléchis trop et j'en arrive à penser que… finalement… il serait plus judicieux de refaire ma vie depuis le début ; que je ferais mieux de tout oublier et de tout recommencer, tournant le dos au passé.

Et je craque. J'en pleure. Honte à moi.

Mais … n'y a-t-il pas une part de vérité ? Je me rends compte que Will finira petit à petit à devenir un étranger pour moi et que je ne le verrai pas plus de cinq ou six fois dans ma vie. Pourquoi alors m'accrocher autant ?

On a toujours lu dans les livres qu'il faut suivre son cœur, qu'il prendra toujours les bonnes décisions … sachez que le mien me dit d'être égoïste, de vivre le jour le jour comme une pirate que je suis et surtout d'ignorer tout ce que j'ai vécu autrefois, ma vie d'auparavant.

O

Je fuis, j'abandonne, je craque.

Et je n'en suis pas du tout fière ; surtout que tout le monde ces dernier temps pensaient que j'allais mieux. Vous le pensez tellement.

Joshuamee, pardonnez ma faiblesse : je voudrais tellement être plus forte…

Puissante et invincible…

…mais je ne suis qu'une idiote, voilà tout.

O

J'ai de multiples regrets et d'inconsolables remords.

Mon dilemme commence par le cas de Will.

Je ne vous cache rien.

William que je dois aimer et dont j'ai épousé trop hâtivement. William qui m'a offert son cœur. Ce cœur que je ne supporte déjà plus tellement le bruit qu'il génère à mes oreilles est incessant. Il est parti et je lui ai promis de l'attendre. Je compte les semaines et surveille l'horizon tous les soirs.

Mais.

Ça me fait si peur…si peur.

Ça va continuer longtemps cette routine ? Toute ma vie comme ça ! Joshuamee, aidez moi, je ne veux pas. Le revoir qu'une seule journée après dix ans d'absence ne me suffira pas. Je ne pourrai pas supporter ça.

Je ne trouve pas cela drôle… je n'appelle pas ça vivre. Mais survivre !

Deux mois qu'il est Capitaine du Hollandais et j'ai déjà l'impression de mourir sur place. Où est le bonheur ? Où est la liberté ? Je suis la pirate dont j'ai toujours rêvé, je vogue sur le sublime Black Pearl, nous cherchons la fontaine de jouvence et pourtant, je sombre de plus en plus dans le chagrin et la solitude. Je ne ressens plus rien, ni joie, ni envie, ni plaisir. Je n'arrive même plus à sourire quand je me réveille sous un magnifique ciel bleu. Autrefois, ça me ravissait.

Joshuamee. Je suis fichue.

Est ça la souffrance de l'amour dont parle les livres ?

O

Mes autres problèmes y sont liés et ne font qu'aggraver mon désespoir.

Comme par exemple, le deuil de James. Oui, Joshuamee. James est mort. Le Commodore James Norrington.

Choisissant définitivement notre camp, il a sauvé tout l'équipage de l'Empress dont j'étais le Capitaine ; sans lui, nous serions tous morts. Pas de neuvième Seigneurs, pas de Tribunal, pas de Reine, pas de déclaration de Guerre. Il a été assassiné sans pouvoir s'échapper avec nous, il a juste eut le temps de me dire combien il m'aimait.

Mon James. Et c'est ce crétin de beau-père qui l'a arraché si cruellement à la vie, à moi ! Le père de mon époux a tué l'homme le plus noble que j'avais jamais connu, à qui mon cœur n'aurait pas dit non pour s'ouvrir au sien.

Oh Joshuamee… il était si beau, si adorable, je me souviendrai toujours de ces interminables bals où des blondasses de mon âge boudaient derrière leur ridicules éventails parce que le jeune lieutenant Norrington m'avait encore demandé ma main pour danser avec lui. Oui, j'aurais été une femme tout aussi heureuse avec James.

Décidément, je n'ai fait que perdre des êtres qui me sont chers dans cette guerre et la culpabilité devient immense et insupportable quand je songe trop à Will. C'est automatique, je ne me permettrai pas de négliger James ou encore mon père au profit de mon époux.

Chacun ont le droit aux mêmes nombres de larmes, de pensées …

Mes monologues sont alors interminables et je n'en vois jamais le bout. Qui laisser partir ? Qui pleurer le plus ? Qui prier le moins ? Je n'arriverai jamais à faire mon deuil. Je ne les laisserai jamais en paix !

O

Joshuamee.

Parlons de vous. J'arrête avec les morts, promis. Il vaut mieux. Regardez toutes ces taches, mes pleurs ne cessent de salir le papier. Oui, parlons de vous. Ça me fera du bien.

D'abord, je vous remercie chaleureusement de me faire sourire et de rester continuellement à mes cotés, chaque jour. Vous êtes bien le dernier qu'il me reste ; que j'aime vous savoir à mes cotés. Trois mois que je suis votre reine froide et sarcastique mais apprenez le, je ne suis qu'une poupée aux yeux morts car votre sérénissime tomberait en poussière si vous êtes loin d'elle. Que ferrais-je quand vous ne serrez plus là ? Qui vous remplacera ?

Joshuamee, je tenais à vous le dire, je vous aime énormément. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Pour votre gentillesse. Pour votre présence. Vos conseils, votre soutient et vos plats trop salés. Sans vous, la mort n'aura qu'à me ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Merci d'avoir insister si longuement à ce que je quitte Molokai. J'étais bien partie pour dépérir et me laisser mourir de faim là bas. Que j'aime ma nouvelle maison…

Merci pour le chaton.

Josh. C'est un joli petit prénom que je lui ai trouvé hein ? N'est ce pas un synonyme de Joshua et de Joshuamee ? Vous ne m'avez pas répondu mais j'espère que l'appeler Josh ne vous déplaise pas ?

J'aurais pu prendre Joshua mais y parait que c'est votre ours en peluche qui se nomme ainsi. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas un peu trop vieux pour dormir avec un nounours ?

Hum. Qu'est ce que vous avez maigri aussi ! Et je constate que vous avez changé vos chaussures et apprit à mettre correctement une cravate … oui oui, je l'avais remarqué, rien ne m'échappe. Je vous ai même vu faire le beau devant l'armoire de ma cabine l'autre jour, vous savez…

O

Parfois, je pense à ceux qu'ils me restent ; aux personnes que je délaisse car je ne pense qu'à ceux qui sont morts. Mes choix se portent sur vous… Hector… et Jack.

Jack.

Il m'évite encore n'est ce pas ? Je trouve cela normal ; après ce que j'ai fait, le vendre au kraken je veux dire mais j'étais certaine que cette escapade, c'était du passé et jeté aux oubliettes. Je l'avais cru quand nous nous étions dit au revoir en compagnie de l'équipage… avec son « vous aimeriez vous en convaincre…» Pour moi, c'était si réconfortant de l'entendre dire cela, ça signifiait qu'on chassait les incidents et qu'on reprenait sur de bonnes bases.

Ça m'avait fait un tel plaisir de le revoir à Tortuga. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accepté de venir avec nous ? Hector était sous mes ordres de Reine, nous avions les cartes, le Pearl et la fontaine de Jouvence n'attendaient que nous. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu venir ?

Joshuamee, je sais que vous connaissez la réponse…

O

Voila,  
J'ai finit le résumé,  
De mes états d'âmes,  
Qui assombrissaient tant mes soirées.

J'espère qu'un jour,  
Je pourrais sourire sans tricher.  
Au point de m'en faire mal aux joues  
Et de crier ma liberté.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux : je vais pouvoir dormir.  
Gardez cette lettre dans une cachette.  
Merci.  
Elisabeth

O

Fin


End file.
